One Last Chance
by LaufeyJune
Summary: Loki meurt sur Svartalfheim après avoir sauvé Thor. Mais Hella en décide autrement et Loki se retrouve sur Midgard, à 19 ans au MIT avec des Avengers du même âge que lui. Sans souvenirs (ou presque) de son ancienne vie, il a une dernière chance de racheter ses fautes et de vivre une vie convenable. Le cas échéant il retournera sur Svartalfheim mourir seul. FROSTIRON.
1. Chapter 1 : La mort du Prince

_Hello vous !_  
 _Je suis toujours en train de galérer à écrire la suite de My Sweet Prince ma fiction sur Muse mais c'est les vacances et les vacances sont toujours sources d'inspiration pour moi. Alors j'ai résisté pendant plusieurs jours et au final j'ai craqué et me voilà ici, ce 26 juillet à vous poster le début de ce qui sera ma première fiction Avengers. Je n'avais jamais été plus loin que les OS mais cette fois je saute le pas !_

 _Nous serons donc dans un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF (sauf pour le prologue) qui relate des faits qui se passent après Thor : The Dark World. Vous allez me dire "un univers alternatif qui suit l'histoire des films elle a bu ?" Mais nan. Vous allez comprendre très vite !_  
 _Cette histoire, pour ne pas déroger à la règle sera une FROSTIRON et donc met en scène les personnages d'Avengers en plus de ceux de Thor. Peut-être qu'il y aura d'autres couples mais pour l'instant je ne sais pas encore !_

 _Euh voilà, quoi dire de plus ? Ah oui, je pars à New York le 12 Aout puis je m'installe à l'autre bout de la France et entre à la fac directement après cet extraordinaire voyaaage. Et puis comme je l'ai dit j'ai une autre fiction à finir. Tout ça pour justifier d'avance l'attente assez longue qu'il y aura entre chaque chapitre. Cependant je frais évidement le nécessaire pour vous éviter d'attendre 5 ans pour avoir la fin de cette histoire ! :p_

 _J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira !_  
 _Et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis après avoir lu !_

* * *

" _I feel my heart implode_

 _And I'm breaking out_

 _Escaping now_

 _Feeling my faith erode"_

 _[Hysteria - Muse]  
_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**  
 **La mort du Prince**

 _« Ton seul privilège était de mourir. »_

C'est ce qu'avait dit Odin. C'est ce que le père de Toute Chose avait hurlé face à cet homme trop fier et trop fou pour penser une seule seconde qu'un Jotun pouvait avoir une quelconque importance aux yeux de son père d'adoption. Ce petit prince arrogant qui cherchait la guerre et le pouvoir. Ce faux fils à qui on avait donné logement, nourriture et un rang au plus haut de la société asgardienne. Ce géant des glaces qu'on avait eu le malheur de sauver et qui avait voulu assiégé une planète entière pour une unique question de vengeance. Loki. Loki Laufeyson, ce pauvre idiot. Il avait voulu la reconnaissance d'un père qu'il croyait légitime. Il avait eu le désir de grandeur et de royauté mais tout ceci s'était transformé en rancœur, jalousie et haine.

 _« Pauvre fou, tu aurais dû écouter !_

 _\- Tu as raison, je suis un pauvre fou. »_

Si même son frère le disait. Si même son frère n'avait plus confiance. Que restait-il à ce prince sans famille et sans identité ? Que restait-il à Loki alors qu'il était allongé là, sur ce sol de cendres dans ce monde si sombre et sans âmes. Que restait-il à celui qui sentait son corps refroidir, son cœur battre moins vite et son esprit divaguer. La douleur, surement, et les regrets. C'est donc comme ça que Loki, présumé fils d'Odin et prince d'Asgard allait mourir ? La douleur était intense dans sa tête, dans son corps, au niveau de sa blessure mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait ressentir. Et le regret, toujours et encore. Ses yeux autrefois verts et brillants de malice regardaient dans le vide, cherchant un quelconque réconfort dans le regard empli de détresse de Thor. Mais rien n'arrivait à refaire raviver la flamme dans ces iris particuliers. Rien car la vie s'en allait et la seule chose que Loki ressentait quand il posait ses yeux sur le dieu blond c'était de la peine et de la colère. Alors il en eut assez et il ferma ses paupières. Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres autrefois sources de phrases taquines puis violentes. Il crut alors entendre un rugissement de colère, un déchirement de douleur au milieu de ce vent violent et de ce silence glacial. Il feignit la mort pendant quelques secondes laissant Thor s'en aller. Il sentit sa tête se poser par terre et son corps être libéré d'une emprise féroce. La chaleur du corps de son « frère » s'en alla et sa peau devient encore plus froide.

Une fois seul le dieu de la malice ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Grands ouverts ils fixèrent le ciel gris au-dessus de lui ; il était peut-être mourant mais il arrivait encore à voir et sentir chaque parcelle de cendre qui tombait de nuages inexistants et qui collaient à sa peau. Sa peau devenue bleu grise, comme si son corps se décomposait avant même qu'il n'ait rendu son dernier souffle. Etait-ce comme ça qu'un Jotun mourrait ? Loki était las. Il voulait en finir mais son ventre se tordait d'appréhension. Après toutes ces batailles, toute cette peine, cette colère et tous ces efforts il allait finir par mourir seul sur la pire des planètes qu'il connaissait ? On vous dira surement qu'un mourant voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux au moment de sa mort mais Loki Laufeyson ne vit que des fragments. Des fragments de mauvais choix et de déceptions. Il ne réussit pas à voir la joie et les beaux souvenirs mais seulement le chaos et la peine. Il avait couru toute sa vie après la reconnaissance d'un père et il mourrait aujourd'hui en étant reconnu. Reconnu comme le Dieu du Chaos et de la Malice, le Dieu Fourbe et Vicieux, le Sorcier redoutable, l'Homme sans cœur de la famille royale. S'il avait pu Loki aurait souri face à sa misérable fin.

La peau du prince déchu se fissura comme s'était fissuré son cœur quelques années plutôt face à une vérité douloureuse. Son souffle se coupa comme s'était coupé le lien, qui avait unit deux frères, suite à un dialogue violent en haut d'une tour sur Midgard. Son corps s'arrêta de battre comme s'était arrêté de battre celui de chaque victime innocente de ses nombreuses vengeances. Et ses yeux se fermèrent comme s'était fermé toute perspective d'avenir le jour où il s'était laissé tomber dans le vide après avoir causé la destruction du Bifrost. Et Loki mourut comme mourut l'adolescent malicieux et inconscient le jour où il comprit que son identité n'était que mensonge et machination.

Au moment où toute forme de vie s'envola du dieu brisé, une jeune fille sur son trône macabre ouvrit les yeux et serra les poings. Le corps de Loki brilla d'une lueur verte avant de disparaitre ne laissant aucune trace de son passage sur Svartalfheim.  
Il arrivait et elle le sauverait.

* * *

* _les dialogues sont en italiques car ils sortent tout droit du film Thor 2, ils ne m'appartiennent pas._

En espérant que vos vacances se passent bien !

Pleins de bisous

June


	2. Chapter 2 : Hella

_Hellooooo._  
 _Voici le deuxième chapitre de One Last Chance. Pour l'instant j'avoue que c'est un peu petit, je ne sais pas si je garderai ce format (ce qui permet d'écrire plus rapidement) ou si j'en ferais des plus longs. Nous ne sommes pas encore complètement dans le vif du sujet mais il faut bien exposer la situation :B_

 _Je remercie les premières lectrices qui ont commencé à me suivre, à favoriser et même à commenter cette fiction !_  
 _Un bug du site ne m'a pas permis de répondre individuellement à vos review mais la prochaine fois ça sera fait sans faute !_

 _Je vous laisse lire la suite !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2  
 _Hella_**

« Père ? »

Loki ouvrit les yeux brutalement, il était debout mais ne pouvait voir ses pieds à cause d'une brume qui semblait flotter à quelques centimètres du sol. Instinctivement il leva les mains devant ses yeux et se rendit compte avec horreur que sa peau était bleue et parsemée de lignes plus claires qui formaient des cercles et longeait les courbes de ses doigts. Il ne portait aucun vêtement à part un pagne attaché autour de sa taille, alors pour confirmer ses pensées il leva une main et la posa sur le haut de sa tête où il sentit avec effroi deux petites cornes naissantes parmi ses longs cheveux noirs.  
Il ne pouvait plus le nier ; il était devenu le Jotun qu'il aurait dû être à son âge si Odin ne l'avait pas emmené sur Asgard et que sa magie ne l'avait pas protégée sous sa forme d'Ase. Loki ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait retrouvé sa véritable apparence mais il savait que ça ne pouvait avoir un lien qu'avec le lieu où il se trouvait.

Nifhlem, le royaume des morts. Pour s'y être rendu plusieurs fois, Loki connaissait parfaitement cet endroit et son ambiance macabre. Il y avait fait des pactes et avait joué avec la mort de nombreuses fois mais surtout… Surtout il était venu rendre visite à sa fille.

« Hella, murmura-t-il »

Il leva la tête et voulu s'avancer d'un pas mais quelque chose le retint. Une force invisible, mais que Loki pouvait sentir comme de la magie, le retenait à sa place. Alors impuissant et frustré il regarda sa fille assise sur son trône. Et il la trouva toujours aussi belle. Son visage d'un côté sombre et craquelé n'enlevait rien à la beauté de son autre côté que les Asgardiens appelait de « normal » mais que Loki qualifiait de « lumineux ». De longs cheveux noirs contrastaient avec sa peau aussi claire que celle de Loki et, alors que son œil droit était rouge sang, le gauche était d'un vert presque transparent. Hella pouvait damner l'âme d'un voleur comme aimer l'âme d'un guerrier et c'est pourquoi son visage se séparait en deux. Bien que la plupart des Asgardiens ait peur d'elle, Loki ne pouvait ressentir qu'amour et fierté à la vue du travail titanesque que sa fille réalisait chaque jour. Elle guidait les morts, les aidait à accepter leur sort quand ils le méritaient et prenait soin de chaque âme qui vivait dans son royaume. Elle connaissait le nom de tous ses sujets et veillait sur eux avec amour et dévotion. Oui Loki pouvait être fier. Mais pour le moment il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se trouvait là, en chair et en os, sous une apparence qui ne lui était pas familière.

« Hella je-

\- Je vais répondre à tes questions, dit-elle doucement.

\- Mais je suis mort.

\- Pas exactement, ton âme est perdue entre ton corps et mon royaume. Seule ma décision peut lui faire retrouver son chemin.

\- Tu as le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur moi, compris Loki.

\- Tu es toujours aussi perspicace, dit-elle avec un petit sourire digne de Loki lui-même.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es mon père.

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne réponse, rétorqua Loki.

\- Ca aurait pu l'être.

\- On ne peut pas jouer avec la mort Hella, que fais-tu ?

\- Ce que tu es venu faire plusieurs fois dans mon royaume : dévier cette règle. Les Norms m'avaient informé de ce qui allait se passer sur Svartalfheim mais je n'avais évidement aucun droit de te mettre en garde. Alors j'ai cherché une solution pour te garder en vie.

\- Hella c'est de la folie.

\- Tu es mon père et j'ai sacrifié beaucoup d'âme pour pouvoir te proposer quelque chose que tu n'as pas le droit de refuser.

\- La vie ? Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? La vie dans une prison c'est ça que tu veux me proposer Hella ? Parce qu'une fois ressuscité ils me retrouveront et c'est là que je finirai. Je ne veux pas de ça, je préfère grandement retrouver ton royaume et en finir ! Explosa Loki.

\- Je te propose une toute dernière chance.

\- JE N'AI PAS LE DROIT A UNE DERNIERE CHANCE ! »

Loki regretta immédiatement d'avoir hurlé sur sa fille mais la douleur qu'il ressentait face à ses regrets et sa vie gâchée était beaucoup trop importante. Personne n'était donc capable de comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas lui donner de nouvelles chances sans qu'il ne rate tout ? Hella voulait lui donner de l'espoir mais il ne pouvait pas l'accepter et ça le tuait. Pourquoi avait-il fait tous ces mauvais choix ? Pourquoi Thor, Hella, Frigga, pourquoi pensaient-ils qu'il était quelqu'un de bien alors que ses actes avait clairement prouvé le contraire ? Pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils à tous vouloir lui donner de l'espoir ? Il n'en voulait plus. Plus maintenant, alors que sa vie était sur le point de se terminer, alors que Thor pourrait avoir une dernière image un minimum valorisante de lui. Il allait trouver la paix si Hella l'acceptait parmi elle, alors pourquoi s'acharner ?

« Tu as peur, lâcha Hella. Tu as peur de la mort et tu as peur de cette chance mais écoutes-moi et laisses-moi te convaincre, je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour que tu finisses par accepter une mort solitaire sur les terres de Svartalfheim.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre qui pourrait me donner quelconque envie de revenir dans ce monde, contra Loki.

\- Arrête de te lamenter! Ceci est mon royaume et j'en suis la reine, alors tais-toi, ordonna Hella.

\- Qu'as-tu fais Hella ? »

La reine se leva et s'approcha avec grâce de son père. Une longue robe rouge et noire taillait parfaitement ses fines courbes et glissait en silence par terre. Elle posa une main fraiche sur le visage tendu de Loki et lui sourit tendrement. Le prince déchu pu lire une sorte de détermination dans son œil rouge ainsi qu'une infinie tendresse dans celui étant vert. Il connaissait sa fille et savait qu'elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle désirait car comme lui, elle n'avait pas peur des moyens qu'il fallait prendre et des sacrifices qu'il fallait faire pour arriver à son but.

« J'ai créé un monde pour toi papa, souffla-t-elle.

\- Hella mais…

\- J'ai créé un univers alternatif avec des histoires et des fins différentes.

\- C'est impossible, seul un sorcier peut faire ça.

\- Tu as tes moyens et j'ai les miens. Combien de personnes à ton avis donnerait n'importe quel servie en échange d'une vie rendue, d'une vie prolongée ? J'ai ce pouvoir et je n'ai eu qu'à l'échanger contre un autre qui m'intéressait.

\- C'est de la folie.

\- Tu te répètes. »

Loki ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais sa fille gardait ce petit sourire triomphant et cet air qui faisait comprendre qu'elle était sûre d'elle. Ce même air que Loki avait eu quand il avait emmené les chitauris se battre contre les Avengers. Ce même air qu'il avait eu avant de faire une bêtise.

« Sais-tu quel âge tu aurais eu si tu étais né sur Midgard ? demanda soudain Hella.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais Hella ce n'est pas le sujet !

\- Tu aurais eu aux alentours de 19 ans. C'est-à-dire que tu ne serais même pas adulte ! Tu serais allé dans un immense bâtiment qu'ils appellent université où tu aurais appris des choses comme les sciences et la technologie, une forme de magie il parait.

\- Il parait…

\- Après l'université, les Midgardiens trouvent un travail. Contrairement à Asgard le travail dans un bureau est beaucoup plus répandu que celui dans l'armée. Le savais-tu ? Ils laissent des machines se battre à leur place.

\- Oui ça je sais, répondit Loki avec un demi-sourire en repensant à Iron Man.

\- A Midgard quand une personne veut le pouvoir c'est souvent à la hauteur d'une promotion, ils ont un bureau plus grand et plus d'argent. Il n'y a pas de bataille et pas de succession au trône c'est le peuple qui choisit. C'est un monde assez calme enfin de compte tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Il y a de nombreuses guerres sur Midgard. Mais je suis assez d'accord avec toi, admit Loki.

\- Je t'offre cette vie.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je t'offre la vie d'un Midgardien lambda. Tu seras américain, tu auras 19 ans et tu étudieras pour trouver un métier. Peut-être que tu auras une famille qui tu auras construit avec amour. Il n'y aura pas de trône, pas de pouvoir, pas de magie. Je t'offre une fin alternative, une vie nouvelle. »

Loki resta stupéfait de longues de secondes. Dévisageant sa fille il cherchait le moment où elle allait lui rire au nez en lui avouant que c'était une farce. Mais quelles forces avait-elle invoqué ? Combien d'âmes avait-elle vendu et combien de destins avait-elle brisé ? C'était de la folie, de la pure folie et Loki aimait beaucoup trop ça. Avait-il vraiment cette chance de redevenir adolescent et de pouvoir tracer un nouveau chemin pour son avenir ? Et sans magie ? En serait-il capable ?

« Il y a un prix n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à peine.

\- Des conditions seulement, répondit Hella.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Pas de magie, pas de souvenirs, pas de fourberies.

\- Comment peux-tu contrôler la troisième condition ?

\- C'est simple. Si tu redeviens l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui, commettant des erreurs et causant du tort à des personnes innocentes alors le sort sera brisé. Tu retourneras sur Svartalfheim et tu connaîtras la mort prédit par les Norms. Tu mourras seul avec les souvenirs de ta vie sur Midgard. Et les gens que tu laisseras là-bas se souviendront de toi. Si tu fais l'erreur de trahir ou de tuer, tu perdras tout et tu causeras énormément de mal à tes proches.

\- Et je n'aurai aucun souvenir ?

\- De ta vie ici ? Aucun. »

Le père et la fille devinrent soudainement très sérieux. Loki pesait le pour et le contre tandis qu'Hella lui faisait comprendre d'un simple regard qu'il avait intérêt à faire, cette fois-ci, les bons choix. Un silence de plomb régna dans la salle du trône et Loki n'arrivait plus à accueillir la mort avec tant d'impatience. Hella lui avait donné de l'espoir, encore et maintenant il avait énormément de mal à accepter sa prochaine mort. Comment ne pas refuser une telle offre ? Mais comment ne pas tomber dans l'obscurité ? La magie, la vengeance et le désir de pouvoir ayant été ses seuls amis pendant de nombreuses années il ne voyait pas comment vivre sans eux. Et la vie sur Midgard semblait si longue et si courte en même temps. Loki aurait dû se renseigner d'avantage sur ces humains car son choix aurait était plus facile avec quelques données en plus. Une douleur aigue, au niveau de son abdomen, le fit alors grimacer, le dérangeant dans sa réflexion. Un coup d'œil rapide et il vit du sang couler de la plaie mortelle qu'il pensait refermée. Portant plus d'attention il se rendit compte que sa peau recommençait à se craqueler et à se griser. Le processus de mort recommençait doucement.

« Il faut se décider maintenant, une âme ne peut rester aussi longtemps perdue entre un corps et un royaume. Il faut faire ton choix, l'averti Hella. Fais un choix ou ton corps décidera pour toi. »

Loki se mordit la lèvre. Son cœur battait la chamade tant sa peur était violente. Il ne savait pas quel était le bon choix mais quelque chose lui disait que tout, absolument tout, serait mieux que sa vie à Asgard, que cette mort pitoyable. Il avait une chance, de nouvelles possibilités. Son destin n'était pas scellé. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il levait la tête pour croiser le regard de sa fille.

« J'accepte. »

* * *

 _Voilà voilà !_  
 _Euuuuuh que dire ?_  
 _Je ne savais pas vraiment comment j'allais faire cette relation entre père et fille mais au final j'ai préféré ne pas mettre de tension réelle. Il y a beaucoup de fiction où les enfants de Loki lui en veulent pour ne pas les avoir épargné d'Odin ou autre. Mais c'était plus logique qu'Hella fasse ce "monde" par amour que par haine ou punition (beaucoup de fiction envoie aussi Loki sur Terre par punition donc bon...). Bref._  
 _C'est court et on n'en apprend pas beaucoup sur Loki (mis à part qu'il aime sa fille et qu'il ne veut pas mourir)._  
 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, les prochains se dérouleront donc sur Midgard avec la nouvelle vie de Lokichouuu._

 _Je vous fais pleins de bisous et attends avec impatience vos avis !_

 _Love,_  
 _June_


End file.
